Heat
by ELR
Summary: Buffy and Faith uberfic. Takes place in Italy, no slayers, witches, demons or anything like that, just fuffy goodness.


**Heat**

Somehow, whenever we arrange a party, everyone always ends up in the kitchen. Sitting in the few chairs and breakfast bar stools, squatting on the floor, leaning against walls and cabinets, sitting on counters. There are people everywhere, and most all seem to be sectioned off into two groups. In our group, there's everyone I know and love: Buffy, Xander, Oz, Dawn, Angel and Cordy. Tara's floating around here somewhere, probably making sure no one breaks anything in her new apartment.

We've been discussing cars for the better part of half an hour, and it's only when I make mention of dark blue cars with vinyl designs down the sides as penis extensions, that I look at Buffy. Because that's pretty much her car, and every time I want to make her squeak in indignation at me, I just mention the penis reference.

Only this time she doesn't squeak, or say anything at all, because her mind is focused on something else completely. The other main group in the kitchen, most of its members having taken complete control over the table and any chairs they can find. I haven't been paying attention to them, but as I focus on them, I hear them taking about something that sounds slightly like it could be from a science fiction movie.

Its only when someone mentions the words 'fuel intake' that I realise they're also talking about cars, only with much more authority on the matter than we were doing. I figure this is why Buffy's so intent on their conversation, and not on ours. She's just a car maniac, spending most of her money on putting something new into her engine, or some such thing like that.

It's as I start to turn away, that I notice the woman with the raven colored hair, shooting Buffy a small little smirk, as she tilts back her head to drink from her bottle of beer. Jerking my eyes back around, I notice that Buffy's now got this little grin, tipping up the corners of her mouth as her eyes remain fixed on the other girls face.

I raise my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side slightly and promising to file the information gathered away for later, as Xander calls me back into the conversation:

"So what's wrong with dark blue Will?"

Even though we're in the middle of Italy, it's a small miracle to have any sudden weather changes during the summer months, a few hours ago the sky split in two, and out poured the fattest, warmest drops of rain I've ever witnessed in my entire life.

Tara had come into the kitchen and promptly dragged at least three quarters of us from the room, ushering us down to the pool area, where we frolicked, danced, laughed and basically made complete asses of ourselves. Almost two hours had gone past, and I was only just starting to realise that Buffy was no where to be found. She was usually the first one out in the rain, telling all who would listen that the feel of it hitting your skin is the most refreshing, cleansing thing in the entire world.

Taking a look around, I chuckle as I watch Xander jump onto a nearby, ground floor balcony, screaming something at the top of his lungs, and then dive bombing into the deep end of the pool. Many people were laughing, and following his lead, including Cordy, who'd long ago since stopped bitching about her red satin shoes.

In the distraction of new fun, I quietly made my way back inside, in search of my best friend, to question her about why on earth she'd be missing out on all the rainy fun we were having outside. It was as I entered the apartment again, that I heard voices, to low and gentle in their decibel level to make out any of the words. A low rumbling of sound that was coming from the kitchen, the place I'd last seen my friend at.

And for some reason, I was sneaking over quietly, not really wanting to disturb the conversation, and just wanting to make sure Buffy wasn't bummed out about missing the rain. Or so I told myself.

Peaking around the corner of the room, I spotted her, sitting up on one of the counters, her hands gripping the edge as she leaned forward, a coy little smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, as she spoke to the person who was currently stood almost directly between her legs: the brunette woman from before.

"Maybe. What if you changed the idling value for a P90-turb? That'd probably kick your revs up higher." Complete gibberish to my ears, but Buffy nodded slowly, understanding every word.

"I was thinking about it. But maybe the P-100Vtec instead." It was as Buffy flickered her eyes away from the brunette's, and back again that I suddenly felt the rising tension in the room. Like a burning wave of lava, as it slowly spread into every corner, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end, and a visible shiver to run first through Buffy, and then the brunette. "I think.. I think you've got something on your shirt."

"Yeah?" how would Buffy know? She hasn't taken her eyes away from the brunette's for more than two seconds. "Could you get if for me?"

"Sure, come here." Their voices had dropped, arousal echoing through every single word, and for a second, I couldn't bring myself to move, or even breathe. It was almost like watching a movie, sitting on the edge of your seat and desperately wishing that the characters would cut through all the sexual tension, and just kiss for gods sake.

Standing between Buffy's legs, her hips a scant millimetre or two away from being pressed up intimately between Buffy's thighs, the woman's breathing had slowed so much that I thought she'd stopped the action altogether. It was as Buffy reached out her hand, slowly and with a deliberate teasing edge to it, that her breathing suddenly returned.

And with that shock of air, suddenly rushing through her system, her body had jolted forward, jerking her up and into Buffy, causing her to gasp at the sudden, yet obviously delicious pressure.

They stayed there for endless minutes, just looking at each other, breathing deeply, their mouths coming ever closer to their final goal, before the brunette finally closed the last inch, softly pressing her lips into Buffy's. The kiss that followed left even my own hair scorched at the ends, so how they both came away from it unscathed was beyond my thought processes. Slowly, teasingly, their lips opened and closed, allowing their tongues to slowly reach out and stroke what was offered to them, teeth coming together suddenly and taking hold of bottom lips, pulling the flesh in between their teeth before letting go, only to push back into one another again and again.

The front door opening jolted me out of my bubble, jerking me out of my hiding place and propelling myself down the hall. It was just Cordy, wondering where I'd gotten too, before grinning at my flushed face and yanking me back out through the front door.

"You found our absent blonde I take it?" she grinned at me over her shoulder, still leading me by the hand as if I couldn't quite find my own way back to the pool. Of course, she could be right, not that you'd ever hear me admit it to her face. I nodded, closing my mouth and swallowing deeply, trying to purge my mouth of the dryness I hadn't even noticed was there. "Yeah, those two've been dancing around each other for weeks."

"Those two?"

"Yeah, Faith and Buffy."

"You know who that was?"

"Duh. That was Faith Lehane. Angel's little sister? Her and Buffy've been flirting around each other for weeks. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"Or, you know, they could just kiss and release some of it." She suddenly jerked to a stop, turning around and looking at me in wide eyed wonder.

"Kissing?"

"Uh huh."

"In the kitchen?"

"Uh huh."

"Jesus Willow! Why the hell did you let me drag you away then?!" without another word, she turned us back around and headed straight for the apartment we'd only just left.

"Cordy! We can't do that! It's wrong! And Buffy's our friend!"

"So? Faith's my sister in law, you don't see me bitching about it, now get a move on, before they stop and I miss it."

When we reached the kitchen again, still dripping from the rain, it was to find the two women who'd currently been occupying the room, had disappeared. With a dejected shrug and sigh, we headed back for the front door, and my mind was twisting over where Buffy could have gotten to now, when a soft sound halted us immediately in the hall.

No, it couldn't have been. Wait.. there it was again! I looked at Cordy, asking her in silence if I heard what I thought I just did. She nodded, confirming to me that someone, or maybe two someone's, were currently somewhere in this apartment, moaning. A shuddering breathy moan confirmed it, and I smirked at my friend before almost forcefully having to remove her from the apartment, so she wouldn't go all voyeur on me.

Four weeks after the party, I found out all about the woman called Faith, who's since joined our little group, and spends most of her time touching Buffy in some form or another. It'll be something really stubble, like putting her finger through Buffy's belt loop, just so she can brush the skin on her sides with her knuckle. Or it'll be something obvious like holding her hand or wrapping her up in her arms from behind.

Suffice to say, since they've gotten together, the levels or heat and tension between them has calmed some what, but every now and then, like when they kiss or look at each other in a certain way, that boiling lava will rise again and wrap me up in its embrace.

There's no doubt about it, those two, whenever they get near each other, are lucky not to scorch each other's skin.

Yeah, they're that hot together.


End file.
